


My Versailles at Night

by bvckybcrnes



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, Feels, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, MonChevy feels, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Series Compliant, minor historical inaccuracies, monchevy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvckybcrnes/pseuds/bvckybcrnes
Summary: While Philippe is at war, the Chevalier remains at Versailles. Their only way of communication is through letters...





	1. Chevalier

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work is set AFTER the events of season two, which mean there will be some spoilers for the new season (which is currently still running as I start this work). 
> 
> -
> 
> This work is a collection of drabbles I've written in the shape of the Chevalier writing letters to Monsieur, who's currently at war... Some will be short, others will be long. I hope they can make you feel as emotional as I did when writing them down!

My dearest, 

It has been one day since our ways parted, yet I am writing you. This letter was sent along on your departure in case I did not get the chance to say the following things in person. These are things I can hardly keep from you, mon étoile.

I want you to know that, all this time, I have always loved you with all my heart. I have loved and supported you, yet I have been hurt. Hurt as it was painful to see you divert your gaze away from me for your brother and his politics. I can not be mad at you for this, petit Minou. The King wed you to a new wife for his own benefit. He does not care about you or me, or at least not about me until I saved his brother's life. Our happiness seems like it is just not supposed to happen.

Please remember, my dear Philippe, you were in my heart all this time. Even when I was gone. You will never leave the deepest place inside of me. I want it to be your home, and I hope you can return these words to me. That I can be at home in your heart. Mon amour, please carry me in your heart now that our ways are parted so that we still can be together.

It falls me deeply that you have been torn away from me once more. Not by a woman. Not by a lover, or a spy. But by duty. A duty for France, for your brother. Please, do not let this be a final parting. Not where I cannot hold you. Not where I cannot touch you nor see you. God may not desire us to be together, but I am mad. Madly in love with my Monsieur. I want us to be mad together. Madly in love together until death parts our ways. For that, I need my treasure to return home, to me. To your wife. To the little child in her belly, your child. 

Who would have though for Philippe D'Orléans to become a father? I am not sure if I should thank your brother for giving you such an amazing gift, for you had to share beds with people other than the one your heart desires. Oh, what things I sacrifice for you, Minou. 

I dearly wish for you to be back with us once the young child is born. With my knowledge and love for you, I have faith in you, for you will make a father as good as the strategist that you are. You carry love and wit, and wisdom and might and everything a child desires from a father. Once your duty for France is finished, your duty for your child will commence. I do know, my dearest, that the child is a child of France, but it is not to be compared. Raising a child and warfare are not one thing, yet you shall excel at both.

You excel at everything you do, mon étoile, even when I have stated otherwise in the past. You know how I am, my love. You know me better than anyone else at court, or at Saint-Cloud. You know many of my darkest secrets, and you have all of my trust. You still do, even after all this pain I have been suffering for you. I just cannot live without you, my dearest Philippe. If it means I have to sacrifice my happiness for you, then I shall. I need you like the air in my lungs, like the beat in my heart. 

I love you, my beautiful rose. I am proud of you. 

Your dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (TN: In history, Philippe had children with Henriette, which wouldn't actually lead to him being a father for the first time, Chevy probs just tries to add onto the emotions...)


	2. Chevalier

My dearest, 

Your absence is taking its toll on my heart, mon petit Minou. It is hard to sleep without you by my side, yet I desire to stay loyal like I always have been. I could not love anyone but you, my love. The desire for you to return is great, greater than the patience that I have. 

Life at court is just not the same. I could not ask a companion to share a drink against my loneliness. All I do is on my own, for I have resided to the shadows of any noble at Versailles. I am contemplating returning home to Saint-Cloud but I cannot. No matter how much I struggle, I cannot let you down. I made a promise to you, my love, and I dearly desire to keep to my agreement. The Princess and your unborn child need me, your words still linger in my mind. I cannot abandon them. I shall not abandon them, for you. 

All I do is for you, Minou. Even though you cannot see it. I wish you can feel my love from so far away. It is supposed to be strong enough. You said so, that when you return you shall love me and you shall give me all of your heart again as you wish and as I deserve. I cannot wait for that day, my dearest, but it taking long. So long. Every day that passes without an answer from you is a day I grow more afraid. I do not want to lose you, my love. 

I desire you to be in my arms more than ever, more than when I had to leave you to your wife or when you fell in love with the poet. I desire you so much that it hurts, my dearest. I have prayed for your safe return. 

Your dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TN: The Chevalier hasn't been as loyal as he claims. Visiting parties and, the gambling rooms at court left him the opportunity to meet like-minded men...


	3. Chevalier

My dearest,

It has been a dark week without you, my love. The Princess has invited me out in the gardens by urgency, for she feels just as responsible for me as you made me feel responsible for her. Who would have thought for the Chevalier de Lorraine to let one of your lovers breathe in his direction? 

I have not left your appartments at Versailles ever since your departure. Not to occupy myself with anything that does not involve what you have known me for lately. The wine and the powders have been longing for me, but I cannot bring myself to breaking this promise with you, my dearest. Everything I do, is for you.

When your wife brought me to the gardens I saw things I have never seen before. Not in a good way, my love. The gardens of Versailles have never shown so dark to me before. It is as if the light has been taken from me when you have left me behind, even here in Versailles which is supposed to be the brightest centre of the world. To me, it now is but a dark and lonely place. You always called it such a name, but only now I can see why. 

We do not speak much, the Princess and I, but her presence is the only thing I have left in your absence. However, she has acquittances and friends. I do not want to keep her from gossiping with the nobles at Versailles, thus I now solely accompany her on her walks in the gardens - upon her invite. 

Her patience with me is of a peculiar kind, mon petit Minou. With a child growing in her belly and a husband at war, it is seemingly not uncommon for a woman to suffer a change of mind and act. I do wonder if I was mistaken to assume she does not care about people other than her husband, and his lover in specific. 

Perhaps, the Princess is the only one left at Versailles who does not make me feel as lonely. Maybe it is that we fight the same war, one simultaneously to the one you are fighting for France - but we fight ours for you, mon étoile. 

Each day is a new battle in a war that will last until your return.

Your dearest.


	4. Monsieur

My beloved,

Time does not pass, nor do I know when I will return. The enemy is strong, with a force carrying thousands of brave men. There is fear among our people, and when people are scared, they turn to their leaders. Sometimes, even I am scared. But I hold on, for I know I will soon see you again.

It is not easy. I do not sleep much at night, haunted by nightmares and my loneliness. Watching the night above me, I wonder if you do the same. If I stand outside, I speak to the stars and hope they carry my words your way. Do you watch the stars at night, my love?

I cannot afford letting my emotions run high. It influences my decisions and my people. It may cause me trouble, trouble we do not wish for. My dearest Chevalier, you cross my mind every day. Your letters bring me hope, more hope than what I receive from my wife. I find more love in your letters than I do in hers. Your letters are what I desire most while waiting. Please, my love, do not stop writing me. Do not feel frightened by my own letters, for I have lesser time to write my replies. Warfare consumes plenty of the time I would rather spend writing letters to you, my brave lion. But I cannot do such a thing. The people need me. France needs me. 

While France needs me, I need you. All I need is you, my dearest. I want you to know and remember that. In the end, you have always mattered the most to me and I cannot wait to show you this with more than only written words. The time will come, my love. Be patient. We shall meet again. We shall embrace in my victory for France and once it's all over, I will be all yours until the end of times.

You are the light of the sun that brightens my path on these battlefields. It is you who shines so bright in my heart when I desire it the most. I thank you and I love you, for your love and trust. Your patience will soon be rewarded, my love.

Philippe, Duc D'Orléans.


	5. Chevalier

My dearest,

Your words lit up my world more than the lights of this palace at night. There is no more light at Versailles for me. The only light in its darkness has been taken from me and sent into war. My dearest Philippe, you are my Versailles at night, and it does not feel right to be here, at this palace, without you by my side at night. It feels wrong, my love, to spend my nights alone. I am your faithful lover, Minou. I could not love anyone else nor let them sleep where you are meant to be. 

You are a leader of your people because you are a good man, mon amour. If you had not been the man the people want to follow, the king would not have sent you into battle. For you to be there is supposed to be a gift. We should feel grateful, yet we do not because our ways have been parted once more.

You must feel strong for them, Minou. You must be the man they want to follow into battle. For once, do not be the war hero for me. I shall be here to hear your stories, but to hear them, they first have to be written down - or at least happen. Be brave, my dearest Philippe. I carry you in my heart and I have faith in you. 

Once you return back home to me, your wife and your child, we shall have a feast. Not only the king shall celebrate your return and your victories, but I too shall make sure you are praised. You will go down in history, mon amour. The whole world shall know your name and everyone will tell their children about the Duke of Orléans. Have faith, my love. You are the strongest man I know.

I will be waiting for you until the day of your return, my love. With all my heart.

Your dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~College is robbing me of my time and inspiration. Send help.~~

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow soon...


End file.
